again
by iceprincessrules
Summary: this is something that everyone has been waiting for from me. a sequel to the story fax and valium. summary pretty much just like fax valium with some changes. laughs and tears will be shed mainly laughs thanks to the one and only Iggy. *takes a bow*
1. ch 1 four years later

Ch. 1 four years later

Sup Fang here um as you recall I got the dear Maximum Ride pregnant with our first son. It was rough at first with all of the late nights and early mornings, but we managed to get through it, barely.

Max's pov

I find myself in the bathroom for like the umpteenth time this morning puking my guts out. I hope there is nothing wrong with me. It was probably something I ate Iggy is always coming with something in the kitchen, but then again it's been happening like all week. I hate to say this, but I think I'm gonna have to go see the doctor.

"What are you doing max," Fang asked.

"I'm calling the doctor's office to make an apt." I answered.

"Why?"

"I haven't been feeling well for the past week so I'm calling to see if they have any answers."

Later that afternoon

"Max Ride," the nurse called.

I got up and followed the nurse she recorded my vitals. The doctor came in shortly after the nurse left.

"What's the problem," he asked.

"I've been feeling fatigue, nausea, sometimes vomiting, and migraines." I answered.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"For the past twenty years." (Lol.) Tough crowd.

"Ha ha." He laughed unenthusiastically.

"Actually for about a week or so."

"We'll take a few tests and we'll inform you of the results."

"Okay well thank you."

"Have a good day."

I left the office and went home as soon as I walked in the door I was bombarded with questions.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked.

"Is something wrong?" then Nudge

"Can we go shopping?" then Angel

"Yeah lets go the radio shack." Gazzy said.

"Did you see any hot nurses?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, not that I know of, maybe, that depends if it's there, and not any that would be interested in you," I answered.

"Darn," Iggy replied.

Fang pulled me away from the group so he could do his own version of a Q&A. He brought me to our room shut and locked the door. "What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"He said that he would need to do some tests then he would call us with the results is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Nope I'm good."

"So where is Trevor?"

"He's at school, they are about to get out. Do you want to pick him up together?"

"No I'm kind of tired I'll go and take a nap."

"Alright I'll see you when we get back."

"Okay," I said drowsily

The next day

Ring…ring pick up

"Hello this is Max."

"Hello this is Dr. Collin speaking. You came and seen me yesterday about your health concerns."

"Yes is there something wrong?"

"No, but I would like for you to come see me in my office ASAP."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Click

"Fang, Honey I gotta go back to the doctors they got my results."

"See you when you get back."

Doctor's office

"Well I have received your results on the tests. Congratulations you're pregnant." He said.

"I'm ppregnant?" she repeated.


	2. ch 2 why me

Ch. 2 Why me?

Mpov

"I'm ppregnant?" I said. I couldn't believe it. I'm pregnant again. How am I going to tell the others, Trevor, Fang? How is he going to react with have a second child?

That evening

"Hey everyone I'm home." I half yelled in the house.

"Hi, Mom," Trevor said.

"Hey hon where's daddy?"

"He said he had to pick up an extra shift at work."

"Hey guys come on down here I've got something to tell you." They all got down there well minus Fang.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Angel asked.

"Well I'm pregnant… again." I said.

"What does that mean?" Trevor asked.

"It means that in about nine months you are going to have a little brother or sister."

"But why can't I have it now?"  
"Because your new sibling isn't ready to come out yet."  
"Come out? Where does it come out at?"

"Okay enough questions. I just have favor for you."

"What?"

"You can't tell daddy about this okay."  
"Okay."

"Yes mommy," Iggy said high-fiving Gazzy while laughing.

"I'm serious not a word to Fang. So anyway what time does he get off?"

"I think he said about 1:30-2:00am."

"Thanks,"

2:30am fpov

Finally I'm home. You would think that the nurses would be able to handle one patient. Yes I'm a nurse at the hospital. Believe me it was the only job I could find within 15min from the house. I come home to hear a retching sound emitting from the bathroom. Ah my beautiful wife. Yes we got married. We got married soon after Trevor was born. I walk on over to my heaving wife, rubbing that spot on her back between her wings. It seemed that her stomach was calm for the moment. "So what did the doctor say?" I asked.

"He said that I'm pregnant," she answered tiredly.

Pregnant who would of thought of that; wow I get to be a father to another child that she and I have created. I picked her up and carried her to our room placed her on the bed. Pulled the covers over her while placing her trash can next to her bed. I sat in the recliner in the room just watching her. The mother of my children and the love of my life slumber into a deep sleep.


	3. ch 3 how many

Ch. 3 how many?

Time frame month 3

Mpov

It is month 3/9 and I'm already looking like month 4 ½. Maybe I'm gaining too much too fast. Either way I look like I swallowed an inflated soccer ball whole. Plus I'm always hungry for pickles and mayonnaise. As gross as it sounds that's all I'll eat anymore. Thankfully I go see the doctor today so maybe she can tell me what's up.

That afternoon

Yeah now I'm sitting in the obgyn office with my loving husband Fang. He vowed to not miss an apt ever since he found out I was pregnant. Which I have to say that is sweet.

"Max Ride," the nurse called. Me and my devoted husband walked inside the nurse took my weight, blood pressure, pulse. We waited a bit before the doctor arrived. She put this gel on my belly it was a little chilly. Fang held my hand.

"So we here to see the baby's gender?" she asked.

"No, actually we're here to find out about my expanding waistline." I answered.

"Well lets see um…uh…got it you are having triplets."

"Triplets that's great," Fang said and kissed me on the forehead.

"And we are going to need you to put on some more weight."

"What! I already look like a blimp." I half yelled.

"Honey listen to what the doctor says," he tried to soothe me. "Let's go on home hun. Think about it your caring for three new kids."

"Fine," I left pouting.

That evening

"Everyone come on down here we have something to tell ya," I shouted. They came on down.

"Turns out we are having triplets."

"Wow when ya'll want kids ya'll get them." Iggy said soon after that phrase Fang chucked a pillow at him.

"What does that mean?" Trevor asked all confused.

"It means that mommy is gonna have three babies." Fang answered.

"At the same time?"

"Yes."

"Won't that hurt."

"Yes it will very very much."

"Hey don't you guys dare hurt my mommy." He started pointing his finger at his moms stomach.


	4. ch 4 ugh!

Ch. 4 ugh!

Month 4

Fpov

Oh My Gosh! Max is driving me crazy and not in a good way either. Don't worry I love her, but not the cravings nor the mood swings. Just the other day it was about 3:30am I had gotten home and to about an hour earlier. So anyway my wife wakes me up to go get her some chocolate covered tomatoes not strawberries, but tomatoes and not even the regular sized ones just the little grape tomatoes. And I said, "Go get them yourself," bad thing to say. For those of you men that have pregnant wife, girlfriend, or hell it could be your roommate. Do not and I repeat do not say that. Because then come the waterworks and the 'I thought you loved me'. Trust me your life will be made a lot smoother if you get your ass up and say, "I'll be back or I'll get whatever you need," and go get whatever food they crave. So anyway after our dispute I go and get the grape tomatoes and the chocolate syrup. To be honest I think I was sleep-flying to the store and back, but that's not the best part I come home with said items and she's asleep on the couch. I put the groceries away. I gently picked up my wife and place her on the bed. I looked at the clock and it said 4:30am I crashed on the bed and as quickly I went to sleep I was awoken at 6:30am by my work pager. Ugh this is going to be a long day.

9:30am Mpov

I wake up to an empty bed. "Hon where are you?" I asked myself. I find his note on my nightstand 'Max if you're reading this it means that I'm already at work. I got called in this morning. Your stuff is in the fridge. I love you always. Fang.'

11:30pm

I'm still waiting on Fang to return home. Just when I was about to turn in for the night I heard a thud at the door. I grabbed the bat at the door. I opened it and Fang collapsed on the floor. I checked for a date and his pulse. To my relief he was just sleeping. I gathered up my strength and put him on the couch. I also grabbed and ice bag because I know in the morning he is going to feel that. And it won't be pretty.

11:25pm fpov

Finally I'm home hasn't anyone ever heard of sleep. I pull into the driveway it's amazing that I didn't sleep at the wheel. I'm literally dragging my feet to the door. I reached into my pocked for my keys and without my knowledge I was swaying back and forth needless to say I was against the door and slid to the floor. Before I got my keys out of my pocket.

12:00pm

Owww! I felt like someone was using my head as a soccer ball. And there I saw it or rather felt her. My head was lying on her lap while playing with my hair. I'm surprised there was enough room on her lap for all four of us. Me plus the three kids.

"Morning sleepy head how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I've been hit by a fully loaded semi other than that lovely you?"

"Worried and I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"For making you get whatever I was craving and then having work call you in so soon after you came back."

"Hon you had nothing to do with work calling me in. and as for what you were craving I'm happy to do it."

"You're too good to me you know that right."

"Well enough about that. So how are the three musketeers?"

"They have done nothing, but kick me all morning."

"They were just worried about their daddy." I put my hand on her growing pregnant belly. And that's when I felt it. I felt the baby kick my hand. "I felt a kick."

"Yeah well so did I."

I picked myself up to get a shower. And that's when I realized how sore I really was. I had to get my wife to help me get upstairs to get to the bathroom. I'm just glad that no one else was there. I got a shower and drug myself to bed. I'd seen on my nightstand were painkillers and a glass of water. My wife she thinks of everything. Right before I went back to catching up on my z's I felt this pressure on my back and that's when I started to hear my joints popping. It felt so good and I realize that max was giving me a massage.

"Does that feel better?"

"Your too good to me you know that?"


	5. ch 5 gender

Ch. 5 gender

Month 5.5 Mpov

This is it the day that everyone has been anticipating. Today is the day where we find out what genders are the babies.

Morning

"Max Ride," the nurse called. I got up and went into the room where they do the ultrasounds. Even now that gel is still cold. We started to hear their heartbeats. "So you want to know the genders of your kids?"

"Yes," Fang answered.

"Let's see there are two girls and a boy," the doctor said.

Fang was holding my hand. I could tell he was excited because he squeezed my hand.

"Well you guys have a good day and good luck to the both of you."

"Thanks," I said.

Later that day

We got home and told everyone about the news. Nudge, Ella, and Angel were ecstatic. They wanted to throw me a baby shower. Course I flat out refused, but when do they listen to my wants? Never. Now Fang has to explain to our 4 year old son about where babies come from and is failing miserably. "Just be patient Trevor and you'll find out soon." I said. Fang looked at me with those obsidian eyes that said 'thank you'.


	6. ch 6 baby shower

Ch. 6 baby shower

Month 6 Mpov

Today is the day of my baby shower. While I'm here with the girls, Fang and Trevor are out with the guys. Lucky them, not that I don't mind hanging with my girls, but there is only so much that I can take from being around them.

That afternoon

It's time for the shower and it seems like every woman on god's green earth was here in the living room. Not saying it's a bad thing, but I couldn't move because there were so many people here.

Meanwhile Fpov

"So where do you want to go?" I asked my son.

"The sky." He answered.

"That's a good idea I haven't stretched my wings in a while," Iggy said itching to take flight.

"Okay lets head over to that field." I said. We headed on over to the field in question while zipping up our wind breakers and taking flight. I'm glad we're able to go flying. I love it almost as much as max. Lol notice the keyword is almost.

"Hey wait up," Trevor said tailing us.

"Sorry I forgot you haven't broken in your wings yet." I slowed down to his pace the others soon followed suit.

A few hours later

We decided to relieve Max from the girls. We got back to the house. Everyone was cleaning up the mess from the baby shower. Well everyone minus Max. She sat there on the couch. She can barely get on and off the furniture what makes you think that she can bend over and pick things up. Trevor went on over to her to tell her about the day's events.

"So what did you do today?" she asked.

"We went flying. You should've been there it was so much fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Why don't you come join us next time?"

"Trevor she can't." I said.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because mommy is carrying precious cargo," she answered.

"Being pregnant is no fun," he pouted.

"You aren't telling me anything I don't know."

"How about we all go soon after mommy has the babies." I suggested.

"Excellent idea Fang, but who is going to watch them?"

"Nanna can." Trevor said.

"So then it's settled we'll all go after the babies are born." Iggy said.

"Yes," we all said in unison.


	7. ch 7 names

Ch. 7 names

Month 7 fpov

Wow! Here we are at month 7/9. Who would have thought that we'd make it this far? I mean between all of the doctor visits, mood swings, cravings, and her think that she's fat when it's just the pregnancy. So now we have another problem names. We haven't thought of any names for the children. None. Zero zip nada. I walk in the living room where everyone is gathered.

"So what are we going to name the kids honey?" I asked.

"OMG you haven't picked out any names yet. I like crystal, Zack, Amy, Elizabeth, Sarah…"

"Nudge shut up." Max said and for once she did.

"Now let's put all of them in the basket." Iggy said.

"Boy names first, then girls," I interjected.

We got all of the boys' names in the basket and max's mom pulled them out. "Your son will be named Roy Oliver Ride," she said.

"I like it. Strong and diverse just like us." I said.

"**Now for girl names," angel with a mischievous grin on her what would normally be an angelic face. We gathered all of the girl names that weren't common, but weren't that rare either. (Because I can't spell worth a damn.)** "**Time for the drawing kids," mom said. "And this time I thought we let Trevor get to pick one the girl's names."** "**Okay," he said. He put his hand in the basket and pulled them out and them both to me.** "**Raven McKenzie Ride," I said.** "**Next name will be picked by Max and Fang." Iggy said.** "**You pick the first name and I'll get the middle," I said. She picked it out of the basket "Juliet," she said.** "**Rebecca," I said.** "**So we have Roy Oliver Ride, Raven McKenzie Ride, and Juliet Rebecca Ride," Iggy said.** "**Yep that's pretty much it," Angel said.** "**So who's up for a game of twister," Ella asked.** "**Dibs on spinning the wheel," Max said.** "**Dang it, I wanted to spin it," Gazzy said.** **An hour and some twists and turns later** "**Gazzy don't you dare do it." Fang said.** "**I'll give you five bucks to do it Gazzy," Iggy said.** **The gang minus Max and mom were a little tied up at the moment. Literally.** "**Left foot yellow," Max called. Everyone except Gazzy moved.** "**C'mon Gazzy move your foot." Trevor said.** "**Kay," he said. As soon as he moved his foot he let one rip. OMG this was not just any kind of fart of epic proportions. Unfortunately for Ella she was in the direct line of fire so she was the first to get a whiff. It knocked her out cold. That fart was so bad that it literally burned a hole in his jeans. Let's just say that Gazzy won by default.** **Later that day** "**Hey Max meet me down in the pool in your bathing suit." I whispered into her ear.** "**Okay be down in a minute." She replied.**

Pool area Mpov

I got down to the pool went inside of it. Still no sign of Fang; apparently he was using his stealth mode and I never saw or heard him coming well until he jumped into the pool next to me.

"Hey," I said as soon as he appeared he disappeared.

"Hello," he said behind me in a really low voice. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed you."

"You just saw me 10 min ago." I replied.

"Yeah, but I miss our 'us' time."  
"So you brought me down here to do that."

"I know you don't want to be on the bed cause that's where you are like all of the time." I turned around so that I was facing towards him.

"You know what's missing?"  
I shrugged.

"What's dancing without a little music?" I wrapped my arms around his neck while his continued to be around my waist. We slowed danced for a bit. It was weird because we had enough space for an inflated basket ball between us. Apparently we couldn't resist each other much longer, because we had started to kiss one another. We did this for a while. While we were in our make-out session he set me up on the concrete above the pool without hardly any effort and continued to kiss me. I lied on the floor while he propped himself out of the pool and beside me. We had to stop for a bit to breathe. We were both gasping for air. After our make-out session I got a shower and went to sleep.


	8. ch 8 what?

Ch. 8 what?

Month 8 Fpov

"All right you excited that this is your last check-up before the big day." The doctor said.

"Yes," Max said.

"Alright, just to be on the safe side I'm going to put you on bed rest for the remainder of your term."

"What!" she shouted.

"Now, sweet pea listen to the doctor she knows what she's doing." I said trying to calm her.

"Yeah, but she's not the one carrying triplets." She said.

"Just do what she says okay." I said getting frustrated.

"Fine."

Later that day

We arrived back with Trevor asking a curious question. "What does bed rest mean?" he asked.

"It's when soon to be mothers can't do everyday tasks because they are carrying a child or children so they have to stay in bed." I explained, "And finish the developing process."

"So mommy basically just gets to sit around all day and gets even bigger." Iggy explained it on a more basic level.

"Isn't she big enough?" Trevor asked.

"In the last three months of any pregnancy. The baby is done developing and just puts on some weight." Iggy said. I saw Max chuck a pillow at him. It hit him in the face. "Hey!" he said in a failed attempt to dodge a pillow.

"You had it coming," I said.

"Uh uh sure whatever c'mon Trevor let's leave these two love birds alone." He left with Trevor following behind.

"Is there anything that I can get you?" I asked her.

"My ability to walk properly." She said.

"Some that is attainable." I explained.

"I'm a little hungry."

"Okay I'll go get you something to eat. Be right back." I looked in the fridge and I all I found were sauerkraut and a package of miniature hotdog weenies. Yuck! Well Max will eat just about anything at this stage in her pregnancy. I finish making the food and bring it up to the room. I find my wife standing up looking at herself in a full length mirror.

"Honey, do I look fat to you because I do?" she asked. I set down the dish on her nightstand. I sat down on the bed.

"Come sit with me." I said while I patted on the bed to sit in front of me. "Honey, it's just the pregnancy. A little weight gain isn't gonna change my mind. I still think you're just as radiant as you were a year ago if not than more so," I picked up her hands and placed them on her pregnant belly inside mine. "If you weren't pregnant then I would not be able to do this."

"Alright time to get up." She said.

"No let's just sit like this for a while. Plus you smell really nice." I ended placing my head on her shoulder.

Mpov

We sat there like this for a while then I heard a soft snore. I realized that it wasn't coming from me. It was coming from my husband. He fell asleep on me listening to my heartbeat, while feeling the baby's as well.

Month 9

New Years Eve

We finally made it. Last month of my pregnancy I feel like a balloon that is ready to pop at any second now. Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain shoot up through me.

"You Okay," Fang asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm just going to sit down," I answered while another pain surge came through me. I accidently broke the glass that was in my hand. "Honey, I think my water just broke," I confessed.

"What?" he asked dumbfound.

"It's time. Ahhh!" I shouted grabbing a hold of his shirt.


	9. ch 9 its time

Ch. 9 it's time

Delivery

11:50 pm. Mpov

Well I'm kind busy at the time to give you my side of the story. Fang fill them in.

So now Fpov

Here we are in the hospital. Max is about to give birth to the triplets. I'm not a very descriptive person so I'll skip it. Plus all I could tell you were all of names she called me and also said it was my fault, but for that I would need to take the profanity filter out of my mouth. She also almost broke my hand. All three kids came out with no problem all at the stroke of midnight.

2 months later

Mpov

Me and my family decided to have a family photo taken we had the photographer take the photo at our house so to not to disturb the triplets sleep patterns. Then soon after we went for a flight that we had promised Trevor like we did a while back.


End file.
